


Holiday Fun

by orphan_account



Series: Exploration [9]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Dirty Talk, Gift Giving, Holidays, Multi, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Christmas rolls around and Peter is prepared to give the best gift he can think of, and if all else fails he has a back up.





	Holiday Fun

**Author's Note:**

> 2 to last part of the series. I have other ideas but Im putting it on a the upcoming endgame series because its more fitting i think as well as if i dont this wont ever end and it needs to. ik its not even close to the holidays but i had this idea and i wasnt going to wait 7 months to post it. so christmas in may haray! Also this one doesn't have much explicit content, mostly just a lazy way to add in all the ideas i had and let your imaginations run wild with it. Enjoy if you can!

It was Christmas time at Avengers Tower, and all throughout you can tell. Pepper and Peter went crazy with the decorations and they were really proud of it. Part of it was to make up for May not being able to come visit him. She was working straight through the holidays but in return she would be coming home 2 weeks earlier. It still hurt not to have her this holiday. MJ had left to go to her house for the days before the actual holiday because her parents stopped by and were going to be gone on the 25th. So they celebrated early, which meant Peter could get her present without her finding out until he gave it to her. He tried to focus on that instead of not smelling burnt food he missed so much. Truth be told he had already planned for this months ago but it was coming close to gift giving and he was excited to say the least, he put a lot of thought into the gift. As well as resources. Tony and Bruce offered to help, as well as every other avenger, but he told them no. He wanted to do it on his own. Clint was with his family for the holidays and will be back a few weeks after, Natasha went with him dragging Bruce along.Claiming he never got out of the tower. Wanda and Vision went away together,clamming the same thing the only people in the tower on the 25th was: Peter and MJ, Tony and Pepper, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, and Happy. 

It was Christmas morning and gifts were being passed out. Everyone happy to be with one another. 

" This one is from Bucky to Sam! Wait and these 2! " Steve read as he stuck out his hand to give Sam the gift. Bucky reached up and snatched them before Sam could get it. 

" NOPE! You gotta earn it. " He says he he pulls out 3 identical cups and sets them on the table. He places two keys under the 2 of the cups and shuffles. 

" You can get a max of 2 out of 3 gifts from this. Choose right and you get all three. " 

" How is that possible? " Sam asked. 

" Well its kinda simple if you think about it logically. If only 2 cups as keys which leads to two of the gifts then that means that you can only get a max of 2 out of 3 gifts. Or if you were to pick 1 key and no key then you would get a key and nothing. Though because he said you can get a max of two gifts from this that means that either one gift is nothing and a box is empty or one box contains a gift as well as a key for the remaining present. " Peter said 

" Tony, Translation? " Sam said 

" It doesn't matter what ones you pick because you will get all three. He was just being a dick and making you work for it. " 

" Son of a bitch. " Sam murmurs as he chooses the two on the end, he got one key and a blank. Just like Peter thought he opened it and received a gift and key for the remaining gifts. Bucky wasn't please about messing with Sam. They moved on though. He got a bunch of video games he was looking forward to there releases but he got them early. Happy got a bunch of "happy" present things like smiley faced stickers from Peter and MJ to a paid vacation from Pepper and Tony. Steve got more art supplies that were top of the line from both MJ and Tony. MJ knew art and Tony had the funds. Bucky got a model car that was a replica of the expo he went to back in the forties, except this one actually hovered and stayed hovering. He was in awe, Peter tried to explain how it worked but Bucky wasn't getting it. Tony got a pillow from Peter, specialized in making it the most comfortable things ever. MJ gave Pepper a beautiful basket with small snacks and very expensive wine. 

" How did you get this? " Tony asked looking at it. 

" The internet is an amazing thing. " 

MJ got Pepper as a reference. 

" In case you ever change your mind and want to be something else, I just want to say I support you. You can count on me to talk you up. " 

When Tony gave Peter his, everyone thought it was going to be big and extravagant. Boy was it.

" What is it Mr.Stark? " 

" Open it kiddo and find out. " He tore off the wrapping bit by bit. When opened it was a key, a car key. 

" I don't get it. " Peter said. 

" What is it. " Tony asked rhetorically

" Its a key. " 

" Yeah what kind of key? " 

" Car key. So OH! " He gasped, " The present is hidden in the car! Which car Mr.Stark, you know what never mind I'll figure it out! " Pretty much everyone just sighed. MJ took his hand to was going to the elevator when they were stopped by Bucky. 

" Hey its not over yet so you guys are gonna have to keep it in your pants for a little longer. " he teased. 

" I know that. I'm going to go give his gift, its private. " 

" Michelle, I understand that, but we would like everyone to be together right now. " Steve said. 

" All right. Don't say I didn't try. " She said as she sat back down and pulled out a box and handed it to Peter. He opened it and came face to face with an old CD binder, but customized to Peter. Bright red and Blue with thick black lines of webbing spread across it. He opened it and looked, it was filled with discs with names and dates on them. 

" What is this? " he asked 

" Let me ask you a question first, when was the last time you asked FRIDAY to activate IPP? " Peter eyes go wide and he stutters. 

" Don't worry, I got rid of it all. That is part of your gift, the other is making copies and putting them on discs for your own entertainment. " 

" These are all... "

" Every single one since mid September! " 

" Wow this is a lot, I never realized how much... " 

" You fucked people? Me neither, till I was going through all the footage and copy and deleting. Don't worry though there's more. " 

" Jesus kid, get around often? " Sam said. 

" I don't, just often with the same people. Right? " he looks pointedly at MJ who shakes her head. 

" You do get around. " she admitted 

" No I don't I haven't slept with that many people, I guess less than 7. " Pepper bursts into laughter along with MJ and Tony. 

" Sweetie, that's a blatant lie. " 

" Prove it. " he demands. 

" Okay there was: Me, Wanda, Natasha, Pepper, Mary, Alex, Sammy, Ava, Mia, Julia. " MJ counted

" Thats only ten, I was a little off. " he says with a red face at the mention of Wanda, Natasha, Pepper. Pepper, Tony, and MJ are the only ones who don't show reaction to it. Jaws on the floor and bulging eyes. 

" Emily, Elizabeth, Avery, Sofia, Madison, Ella, Grace, Chloe, Penelope, Layla. " Tony continued the list. Before Peter said anything Pepper finished it with, 

" Lillian, Nora, Zoey, Hannah, Lilly, Natalie, Brooklyn, Hazel, Violet, Claire, Lucy and last but not least Lucas. " 

" Okay Luke was different, and he was really nice. And it was a one time thing, I was just curious. " he defended with his head down, feeling all eyes in the room on him. 

" Kid nothing wrong with being curious. Hell I was when I was your age, I was in college. Free love and all that. No judgement . " 

" Yeah, don't worry about it. Though curiosity is doing it once. You fucked Luke like 5 times now. " MJ said 

" I'm sorry but who is Luke. Or any of these people. I know Mary because she came up here before as well as a few others like Nora, Hazel, and Violet they were interns right? " Steve asked

" Right Stevie. " Bucky confirmed. 

" Everyone else is people he meets. Ladies at the book store, the library, store, train station, girls at school. Or cute coffee boys with tight asses and daddy issues. " MJ joked. She continues, 

" Point is, is that its all on tapes for you to watch. " 

" Wow. " is all he says. He thinks about all that has happened in the last few months. Most of those people were just one time things, but some like Mary, Nora, and Violet and others were constants. Always looking for a good time and Peter more than happy to have fun with them. With MJ permission of course. Some were interns, some he constantly saw at school or a store of some kind. He flipped to some of the discs and looked at them. Trying to remember. MJ knew what he was doing. 

" I didn't say what specifically, wanted it to be an element of surprise to some degree. Just names and dates, you'll figure it out just not right away. Merry Christmas! " she expressed

" Merry Christmas! " he parroted. 

" I have your gift! " he nearly shouted as he climbed towards the tree and made his way to the middle of it. A faint spray can be heard as he detached it from the tree. When he handed it to her, the markings of webbing was still evident. It was bright blue with a galaxy bow on top of it. She made quick work of it and opened it to a small jewelry box and a letter next to it. She opened it to find a dim red light encompassed by a clear material. It was gorgeous, in the right view it glowed and sparkled into something magnificent. It was connected to a chain that served to be wrapped around her neck, it was light and durable and did not attract attention away from the center piece. She sat it back inside the box to read the letter, it was a short hand written from someone she was hoping to meet someday. 

_Dear Michelle,_

_I hope that Peter and I have done this justice in that you find it as amazing as we hoped._

_I enjoyed working along side him to make sure that we could produce the best possible necklace in this solar system._

_I hope that when I come visit, you would be willing to conduct business as well as spend time outside of work together._

_Yours truly,_

_Dr. Jane Foster._

She didn't realize she was crying until she looked at in the new light. It shined like nothing else. 

" Well I couldn't do this on my own and I didn't want to anyone you already know to help because you might have found out before hand and you always wanted to meet Dr.Foster so I thought this was a good way to bring up and get to know her a little. She asked Thor for help cause they burn to hot and apparently he can handle the power from a dying star or something. Did you know they broke up, like not even together a little. Good friends though. So once we had the star material we had to make sure it was in encased in something that can be worn by you. So Thor did me a favor and got some alien magic material and put it in there. I also had Wanda give it a test with her magic, just for extra protection. " He rambled as he moved his hands erratically. When he saw turn to him with tears on her cheeks he thought the worse. 

" Oh god I'm sorry MJ,you hate it it was stupid. I'm sorry, I can return it, maybe she'll like it I don't know but I am so sor...." he made a surprised noise as MJ pulled him by his shirt and locked lips. 

" Shut up. I love it. You got me a star necklace made from magic. Peter do you know how much this means? " 

" Are you talking about price because I thought you weren't supposed to do that. " She laughs at his stupid joke to lighten the mood. 

" The letter alone is so much, and then you give me a necklace made from a top astronomer, a god, and sorcerer. You don't know the value of this to me. Thank you. " 

" Your welcome. " he says and pulls her in for a hug. She whispers a I love you into his ear and he does it back. 

" Jesus, you got me a magic necklace and all I did was give you porn! " she said, 

" MJ this is great, I'm in them! I mean this is really personal, just like my gift. Just a different route. I love my gift. " he answers. He holds onto her hand, when they turn they meet everyone eyes and look away. Well Peter does MJ doesn't. Peter ears are tinted red at the tips and MJ eyes are painted red and the edges. She puts on the necklace and they start to clean up the mess from opening the gifts. They spent the rest of the day with each other, laughing and sharing along with one another. Making new memories together. Dinner and desert came in went with a festive show that Tony just had to have. When they returned they all played games from simple cards to Mario Party. They eventually departed each other. MJ and Peter headed to his room. She still has yet to take off the necklace and he had his 2 binders. When they reached his room he began to look through the discs again, trying to remember. 

" Hey want some help navigating it? " 

" Yes please. " 

" Well, watch this one first. " She instructed as she pointed to the very first disc, " Its like a compilation, all the highlights from each disc condensed down into about 10-15 seconds. In order, and the other discs are in chronological order. So the earlier the disc is the earlier the 'scene' is. There is a scene per disc. I know that I probably could've put this all on one disc, but I feel like this expresses it more with how much we've done and I like it this way. Do you like it? " 

" MJ I love it. Lets watch the compilation. " 

He puts it in the laptop and presses play. It moves in the order like having sex would: first he sees himself kissing someone, Mary he thought. Then it changes, and keeps changing with how heated the kidding becomes with every new person. Sometimes its not even him, its MJ and another girl. It goes to oral and things take off. It shoes Peter either worshiping someone and eating them out till they are begging, or being teased till his is walking a tight rope's line on the very edge. He sees combinations of a few people, like Wanda and Natasha or Wanda and MJ or MJ and Mary, Violet and Hazel. He even sees Luke make an appearance. There are some of the solos that he uses like the begged to be, jamming himself in over and over. Making them gag on him, every sound is clear and concise. When the sex actually happens its all over the place, sometimes literally. Everywhere, in the back of stores, or coffee shops. Labs and bedrooms, a few showers or bathrooms. The library is there more often then he remembers but god its so hot. Seeing Luke bent over the counter, or Mary over a lab table, Violet riding him on the table, Hazel riding him on a chair, Ava pressed over some late books, Mia trying so hard not to be noticed on the train, Lilly pressed against a shelf in the store. They list goes on and on as he sees himself enter and exit girl after girl and in a few times guy. What catches his eye though is a particular scene. It lasts all of a few seconds but it makes him throb hard in his pants. Wanda and Natasha on all fours facing away from each other, slamming back into each other making their asses clap and shake with each strike as a double ended dildo fills each other up at the same time with each push and pull. He remembers that so vividly, he can now watch it over and over again and again. He sees MJ and Wanda perform for him, he sees Mary and Nora do the same but for him and Violet or for him and Hazel. He sees so many combinations that its overwhelming and so many go by as he stares on. It reaches they end of it, the cum shot is played. Each one seems bigger than the last in that it gets more messy or more daring. It started with him emptying himself inside Mary from a blowjob to painting Julia's face and her not clean it up as she gathers the rest of her items and proceeds to the check out line and go get in her car without looking back. When it turns to a black screen he turns to MJ with wide pupils, 

" That was so hot, thank you so much for it MJ! You don't know how much this means to me! " he gushed. 

" Well I'm glad you liked it. " She said, placing a hand on him and slowly stroking him through the front of his pants. 

" Need some help? " 

" Yes please. " 


End file.
